The c-MYC gene is among the most frequent sites of mutation for any oncogene in human cancer. Approximately 15% of all cancers exhibit amplification of the c-MYC gene and about 25% of breast cancers have similar mutations. Chromosomal translocations at c-MYC occur in 100% of Burkitt's lymphomas, as well as in the related mouse plasmacytomas. In addition to these gross rearrangements, missense mutations can also play a major role in the oncogenic activity of c-MYC, and more than 60% of Burkitt's and AIDS-associated lymphomas have mutations that alter the protein structure of the already translocated c-MYC gene. From a very different perspective, inherited Single Nucleotide Polymorphisms (SNPs) that predispose to various cancers have frequently been mapped within or near the c-MYC gene. Beyond these overt mutations and polymorphisms, it is estimated that up to 70% of all cancers overexpress c-MYC in response to disruptions in various signaling pathways such as Wnt. A major question confronting the cancer field is how these mutations and polymorphisms target c-MYC and its downstream cellular targets to mediate oncogenic transformation, cell cycle progression or apoptosis. Of broader interest is how the c-MYC gene itself is regulated in response to diverse oncogenic signaling pathways. The specific goals of this project are to: Aim 1: Characterize the missense mutations frequently found in the c-MYC protein in Burkitt's and AIDS-associated lymphomas. Our hypothesis is that these mutations cluster at sites that enhance oncogenic activity and dramatically shift the profiles of c-MYC target genes. Aim 2: Characterize the function of a novel direct target of c-MYC, the nol5a gene, that is hyperactivated by Burkitt's lymphoma associated c-MYC mutations. Our hypothesis is that the Nol5a protein potentiates c-MYC function through its role in ribosome biogenesis. Aim 3: Characterize the function of SNPs that map over a large domain on chromosome 8q24, a huge region (>2 Mb) that harbors only a single functional gene, i.e. c-MYC. Our hypothesis is that these SNPs map to very distal regulatory elements that control c-MYC gene expression in specific tissues and predispose (or protect) individuals from colon, prostate and breast cancer, dependent on the particular inherited allele.